Promesa
by Onmyuji
Summary: Ambos se separaron para seguir sus destinos, con la certidumbre de que la promesa estaba hecha. Y mientras Inuyasha se decantaba por lanzarse a Hakureizan, dispuesto a cargarse a Naraku, teniendo a Kikyou en la mente, Kagome sólo rezaba porque Bankotsu saliera vivo de esa. Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi.

_Fic de entrada al concurso "Adictos al crack" del foro ¡Siéntate! (pueden acceder, quitan los espacios, en: __**/topic /84265 /89650975 /1 /Concurso-Adictos-al-crack**__)._

_Shippeando a Bankotsu y Kagome, __advierto__ que hay una pequeña modificación que hice en los eventos del manga, aprovechando los huecos argumentales que hay entre capítulos. No es muy marcado, pero aún así hago la pequeña aclaración. Sin más, Disfruten._

_Cantidad de palabras: _4,009, según el contador de Word.

* * *

**Promesa**

**Por Onmyuji.**

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Había vivido muchos eventos tristes y traumáticos en su vida antes, y todos la habían hecho muy fuerte. Pero esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Recordó aquellos labios que ella siempre había añorado, besando con profundo anhelo la frente de la miko que había resucitado gracias a su propia existencia en esa Era... y cómo se marchaba para llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera descansar.

_No._

No entendía por qué recordaba todo aquello, cuando su interior se desgarró por dentro y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos gritando '_ya no más_'.

Sentada con las rodillas levantadas, casi a la altura de su rostro, apoyó sus codos sobre ellas y luego se agarró la cabeza, suavemente. Quería borrar todas esas memorias, concentrarse en lo que haría ahora.

Porque ahora tenía miedo.

Mas esta ocasión no era igual.

Shippou dormía agotado, junto a Kirara. Inuyasha se movía dando vueltas alrededor de la espesa bruma cual león enjaulado. Parecía que alguna preocupación le solicitaba más atención de la que estaba dispuesto a prestar al entorno, sin darse cuenta de que ella ya no le observaba. En su mirada ya no había ansiedad al verlo, mucho menos dolor.

Acarició el flequillo pelirrojo del kitsune y suspiró.

—Iré a patrullar alrededor de Hakureizan. —Escuchó que el hanyou de ojos dorados hablaba, de pronto. El sonido de su voz hizo una especie de distorsión en el aire, quizás producto de la niebla.

—Sí. —Kagome apenas se movió para responder.

El hanyou se volvió a ella, en la distancia, y le dedicó la mirada más escrutadora que pudo. Movió el pie, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia—. Espera a que vuelvan Miroku y Sango.

Ella dirigió su mirada a la gran montaña que se erigía sobre ellos y, sin dedicarle una sola mirada al chico de ropas rojas, respondió en monosílabo—. Sí.

Inuyasha gruñó ante la aparente ausencia mental de ella, pero no dijo más nada, echándose a correr lejos de ella, pensando en el Hakureizan... pensando en una persona que satisfacía sus necesidades afectivas mejor que nadie en esos momentos.

Kagome no tardó en perder de vista al hanyou de ropajes rojos, quién se echó a correr rumbo al norte del monte, esperanzado de no encontrar ninguna barrera de energía que le impidiera avanzar. Pero mientras ella esperaba paciencia su regreso, no sintió la necesidad de implorar a los dioses por ser atendida en propio miedo emocional por ese chico. Al contrario.

Acariciando el lomo de Kirara, que aún se encontraba agotada de la pureza del ambiente, tan propio de una montaña sagrada como Hakureizan, la miko del futuro suspiró, largando bocanadas de aire cada vez más prolongadas. Se llevó una mano a los labios y sonrió, evocando memorias recientes y agradables, observando hacia un punto en la neblina en particular.

Aquella donde captaba la presencia de fragmentos de Shikon.

Sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían suavemente y que su corazón se precipitaba por la garganta, como si quisiera devolverlo. Se llevó las manos al pecho, nerviosa, pero no hizo mayor expresión que delatara la razón de sus mejillas teñidas.

¡Genial! Ahora se sentía insegura. ¿Sería que debía ir? Observó a los durmientes a su lado y empuñó las manos, resolviendo que lo mejor era aproximarse a quien llegaba al monte e interceptarlo antes de que alguien más la descubriera en el acto.

Frotó suavemente la espalda del pequeño pelirrojo, Kagome se levantó del sueño, dejando junto a ellos todas sus pertenencias y corriendo sigilosa en una persecución a ciegas por la neblina. Era como si el cúmulo de nubes bajas fuera interminable, como si fuera alguna especie de magia caída sobre los alrededores del Hakureizan para mantenerlo protegido y, a todo aquel intruso, corriendo y andando en círculos.

No corrió por mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, se cansó luego de unos metros recorridos y tuvo que caminar muy lentamente, casi estirando los brazos para tentar hacia adelante y no tener qué chocar con algo.

Hasta que una piedra se entrometió entre ella y el suelo, llevándola a tropezar. Su cuerpo se movió, dando pequeños saltitos hacia adelante para recuperar el equilibrio, cuando un cuerpo más fuerte que el suyo la atajó antes de seguir bailoteando por ahí.

El cuerpo de Kagome se crispó en tensión. Sabía que alejarse de Shippou y de Kirara, sin Inuyasha, Miroku o Sango cerca, para ayudarle ante un posible ataque, era una pésima idea. Pero cuando la sensación de un grupo tan numeroso de fragmentos palpitó en sus sentidos, justo ante ella, entendió que no podría estar más segura en ese momento que en compañía de ese visitante.

Así que elevó la vista, encarando los ojos azules como zafiros que eran el marco perfecto para esa socarrona sonrisa de lado, que hizo que el corazón se le detuviera por lo que le pareció una eternidad y el estómago se le llenó de mariposas.

—¡Bankotsu! —Casi le pareció que le fallaba la voz y las piernas le temblaban mientras se separaba rápidamente de él y bajaba la cabeza, ansiosa y temblorosa. El aludido sonrió de nuevo, mientras se hacía para atrás ligeramente, intentando darle una vista a la joven—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—De paseo, como tú. —Ella enrojeció furiosa mientras giraba el rostro hacia un lado, avergonzada de ponerse en evidencia.

_Él a veces conseguía hacer eso, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera consciente de ello._

—Sentí la presencia de los fragmentos de Shikon y decidí _investigar_ un poco. —Constató ella, rápidamente y sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

—¿A plena luz del día? Me sorprende que tus amigos te hayan permitido alejarte, _sola_. —Habló con sorna, mientras ella le dirigía la vista por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de encontrar calma para los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

_Agradecía que Bankotsu no tuviera el oído tan fino._

—Están dentro de Hakureizan. —_Investigando el paradero de Naraku_, quiso agregar ella. Pero sabía que era innecesario dadas las circunstancias, así que obvió el detalle.

Él sonrió, mientras daba un paso hacia ella y antes de que Kagome comenzara a jugar al juego del gato y el ratón, dando un paso en reversa, el chico clavó su alabarda a un lado, en un movimiento rápido y fluido, y luego largó su brazo hasta ella, atajándola en su abrazo al que ella no opuso mucha resistencia.

La apretó fuerte contra su pecho y olió la fragancia floral de su cabello, evocando en sus memorias la cantidad de veces que había aspirado su aroma, como si fuera una suerte de elixir místico y misterioso.

De más estaba comentar que ya se habían encontrado antes, en diversas ocasiones. Bankotsu aún podía recordar la primera vez que la vio.

_Llorando amargamente a la orilla de un río._

Sola, como si fuera una suerte de moribunda abandonada a la espera de la muerte.

_Lamentando el amor perdido._

Y cómo la consoló, sin entender cómo o porqué.

_Le acarició el cabello hasta el amanecer._

En su segundo encuentro, sin mediar palabra alguna, el líder del Shichinintai descubrió que lloraba por un hombre en especial.

_El bastardo hanyou que le fue encomendado matar._

Y en la tercera _cita no planeada_ (la primera en que, por fin, pudieron establecer una breve conversación), Bankotsu le propuso matar a ese hombre a fin de vengar su despecho.

Desde luego que Kagome se negó, aterrada ante la idea de entregar a su amado a las manos de un simple mercenario (uno _pseudo-zombie_, además), y con un bofetada, reclamándole por su falta de carácter moral, por su poca determinación a hacer algo bueno en su vida; la miko de ropas extrañas huyó, regresando al campamento del que se había apartado.

Ambos creyeron que las cosas terminarían ahí, que todo acabaría en tres encuentros casuales.

_Pero se equivocaron._

Bankotsu tuvo a buen atino cuestionar sus acciones como líder del Shichinintai, particularmente la matanza de civiles e inocentes, poco o nada involucrados con la misión encomendada por Naraku... o por Inuyasha mismo.

Incluso Jakotsu, en cierta ocasión antes de morir, le cuestionó al haberle perdonado la vida a un anciano y su nieto, huyendo como podían de la aldea que habían masacrado.

_Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarse a Kagome de la cabeza._

Más encuentros tuvieron la ocasión, siendo Kagome quien los provocaba. Al parecer, que Bankotsu estuviera relativamente cerca del grupo mientras se acercaban a Hakureizan, derivaba de una especie de plan de vigilar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Inuyasha (y no porque realmente buscara una oportunidad de verla a ella, claro que no).

Y aunque en dichas reuniones, Inuyasha ya no fue objeto de los encuentros, y prácticamente desapareció de los temas de conversación. Kagome quiso saber más de ese chico de larga trenza y tez trigueña. Y por alguna razón, Bankotsu no encontró oportunidad de secuestrarla, matarla, o aprehenderla en calidad de rehén.

Más pronto que tarde, encontró que quería que ella fuera con él por voluntad propia.

_Así que la abrazó._

Kagome no opuso resistencia alguna, sino más bien lo aceptó, encantada. Y luego él le propuso huir juntos.

_Pero ella no pudo._

Bankotsu comprendió que esa mujer lo había turbado más de lo que pretendía reconocer, así que le propuso nuevamente matar al hombre que la ataba a la infelicidad.

_Kagome se negó._

Aunque por dentro daría lo que fuera por acabar con Naraku de una vez por todas y darle fin a esta suerte de triángulo amoroso que la amarraba al Sengoku Jidai.

_Y a Inuyasha._

—Te dejaron sola. —Adivinó él, mientras la estudiaba de cerca, levantando su mentón con una mano, explorándola con curiosidad.

Kagome tuvo qué acordarse de respirar mientras sentía aquella fuerte mirada examinándola, cuando su voz tembló y ella apenas pudo mencionar—. No deben tardar en volver. Debo regresar. —Decretó ella, mientras mirada hacia otro lado. Bankotsu hizo más fuerte el movimiento de su mano, para que ella le volviera a ver.

—¿Tan pronto? —El joven mercenario sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que sería el encuentro más breve que habían tenido jamás—. Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas.

—Tengo qué hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Y Kagome destensó los brazos ante la pregunta.

¿Por qué? A decir verdad, era una buena pregunta. Quizás demasiado buena. Ella había roto la Shikon no tama, por lo que de alguna forma se sentía responsable del uso que se le estaba dando a ella. Pero por otro lado, seguir acompañando a Inuyasha en el viaje, sólo había terminado en un corazón roto para ella.

E Inuyasha la necesitaba. Para alcanzar a la Shikon no tama y cumplir su más añorado deseo.

_Eso era egoísta._

Mientras Kagome cavilaba en aquellos pensamientos, el ceño del joven se frunció, como si hubiese adivinado la causa de aquello que impedía que aquella miko marchara con él—. Es por el hanyou de mierda, ¿verdad?

Kagome volvió a su realidad mientras encaraba aquella mirada furiosa, deseando esconderse en cualquier parte, lejos de él.

_Quiso pensar que sólo estaba celoso._

—Tengo qué recolectar los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama. —Justificó.

—¿Y tienes qué hacerlo a lado de ese imbécil? —Kagome tembló de nuevo, mientras se soltaba de su agarre y luego se encogía de hombros. Era claro que ella ya no se sentía segura de seguir junto a los que, hasta ese momento, habían sido sus compañeros de viaje—. ¿Estás dispuesta a aguantar todas las veces que el estúpido Inuyasha vaya detrás de otra mujer y se refugie en sus brazos? ¿Realmente quieres eso?

_No, claro que no. _

—¿Vas a volver a llorar por ese bastardo que no te corresponde?

_No, ya no quería._

Verla cavilar tanto sobre aquellas ideas le estaba crispando los nervios. ¿Es que acaso ella era masoquista? ¿Qué más tenía qué pensar? ¿Tanto le costaba alejarse de aquellos que le dieron cobijo con los brazos abiertos alguna vez? ¡Ella tenía que estar de joda!

Algo en la sangre que corría por las venas de trigueño se desató, iracundo. Y luego no pudo detener lo que dijo a continuación—. Se acabó, mujer. —Declaró él, contundente—. Lo mataré.

Kagome sintió que el mundo se le caía debajo y de pronto tuvo miedo, otra vez. Esto era lo que temía. Eso era lo que ella quería evitar—. ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! —Gritó mientras regresaba hasta él, poniendo sus manos en su torso, intentando contenerlo.

—¿No? ¡Veme hacerlo! —Escupió él mientras forcejeaba por hacerla a un lado, teniendo un efecto contrario al esperado. La miko de ropas extrañas se aferró a él en su abrazo férreo, poco común a los que ella le había dado antes.

—¡No quiero que mueras! —Y entonces el moreno se detuvo, sorprendido por aquellas palabras salidas de los labios de ella.

_Luego escuchó que ella ya estaba llorando._

No recordaba oír a alguien decirle que temía por su muerte. Nunca había temido ni de ella ni de Dios. Era como si hubiese entrado a ese bajo mundo sólo para alcanzar la muerte. Y ahora estaba ahí, al pie del Hakureizan, escuchando a la que probablemente sería la única persona en el mundo entero que temía por su ausencia.

Porque esta vez, Kagome no lloraba por el hanyou Inuyasha, sino por...

_Por él._

—No quiero que mueras. Si entras a Hakureizan y te enfrentas a Inuyasha, sé que uno de los dos no saldrá con vida. Y no quiero que seas tú. —La escuchó hipear, angustiada—. Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero ¿qué será de mí si no vuelves? —Y se aferró más fuerte a él, como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo.

Bankotsu la observó, con una sonrisa de lado. _¿Cómo se supone que respondería a eso?_

—No luches. No de nuevo. Vámonos ahora, lejos. ¡A donde tú quieras! Por favor, no vayas a Hakureizan. —Y levantó el rostro y le dedicó la mirada más lastimera que pudo, los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

El joven de larga trenza azabache acarició la mejilla de ella, suavemente. Limpió una lágrima que resbaló de su rostro.

Y se inclinó contra ella, besándola.

Era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer sin esa ansiedad morbosa de tomarla suya en ese momento. Había estado con muchas cortesanas antes, pero esta era la primera vez que en su interior afloraban sentimientos de amparo y cariño. Todos acumulados a esa angustia que sentía por desear no romperla de nuevo.

Esa mujer le hacía sentir cosas que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes.

Kagome no se resistió al beso, ni a las caricias en su cabello mientras se sentía flotar por el vacío de sus emociones, acumuladas en ese beso. Le expresó cuanto miedo y desamparo sentía al saber que pronto sería abandonada por él. Y luego ladeó suavemente el rostro, para permitirle profundizar el beso, como si quisieran devorarse, fundirse el uno con el otro.

El aire no tardó en brillar por su ausencia, obligándoles a separarse. Kagome respiraba agitado mientras enrojecía, siendo consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Observó a su acompañante con una sonrisa, como si quisiera confirmar con aquello que él desistiría de sus intenciones de buscar pelea contra el hanyou Inuyasha.

Bankotsu sabía que no podría faltar a su honor huyendo de una batalla. Había perdido a casi todos sus amigos a manos de esta encarnizada lucha entre Inuyasha y Naraku; y debía cobrárselas, por ellos. Pero podía hacer algo para amortiguar el miedo y el dolor que Kagome sentía.

—No puedo. —Kagome sintió que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento al escuchar sus palabras. No obstante, el mercenario fue más listo y apuró en agregar—. Pero te prometo que no buscaré a Inuyasha. Entraré al Hakureizan, buscaré a Naraku y, cuando lo encuentre para reportar el exterminio de mis compañeros... —Kagome se mordió el labio mientras sopesaba la idea de que ellos habían derrotado a casi todo el Shichinintai—. ... me iré. Y esperaré el momento en que podamos vernos de nuevo.

Kagome le observó con cierto alivio en los ojos. Sin embargo, aún insegura, preguntó—. ¿Es una promesa?

Los ojos azules de él se dulcificaron mientras le daba otro corto beso, en los labios, sellando así propuesta no dicha, asegurando a través de ese pequeño acto, que cumpliría la palabra dada.

_Aunque le costara la vida_.

Kagome se soltó de sus brazos, más tranquila y liviana que antes. Sintió que incluso flotaba, sonriendo alegremente ante la idea de que volvería a encontrar al mercenario de la trenza. Se llevó los brazos a la espalda, donde entrelazó sus manos de manera infantil y juguetona. Y mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, habló, tímida.

—Será mejor que vuelva. —Había un ligero rojo tiñendo sus mejillas, el cabello ligeramente alborotado. Bankotsu encontró que era más linda de lo que había notado antes.

—Será mejor que lo hagas. —Concedió él mientras levantaba a Banryuu y la echaba sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa galante en los labios.

—¿Te veré pronto? —Repitió ella, de medio lado, lista para comenzar a correr de vuelta a donde había dejado a Shippou y Kirara durmiendo. El mercenario no respondió nada, tan sólo movió su mano, agitándola en señal de despedida, presionando a la chica a volver.

Y luego Kagome se fue, sin chistar o retenerse más. Pero el moreno tuvo una especie de inseguridad recorriendo su cuerpo, como si quisiera escupir las más profundas promesas de amor (las mismas que ya sabía que no podría cumplir) para retenerla ahí, con él. Así que ambos se separaron para seguir sus destinos, con la certidumbre de que la promesa estaba hecha.

Bankotsu siguió a la mujer con la mirada hasta que la niebla lo obligó a perderla de vista, y luego tuvo qué contener una inquietante opresión en su pecho para evitar volver atrás, para ir por ella y renunciar a su honor. Así pudo continuar con sus planes, manteniendo la cabeza en frío al tiempo que caminaba hasta el Hakureizan.

* * *

Kagome tembló mientras se acercaba al pequeño e improvisado campamento en qué había dejado a Shippou y Kirara, sobre todo cuando sintió la presencia de dos fragmentos de Shikon. Escuchó gruñidos de pelea, dando a entender que ya se encontraba cerca.

Y luego alcanzó a divisar entre la espesa niebla las figuras de Shippou, que ya le gritaba con buenos ánimos, a Kouga y a Inuyasha, peleando a gritos, como si quisieran destazarse ahí mismo.

—¡Kagome-chan! —Gritó Shippou mientras corría hacia ella y se lanzaba a sus brazos, siendo recibido cariñosamente por la miko, que le acarició el cabello.

—¿Dónde mierda has estado, Kagome? —Luego la irascible voz de cierto hanyou de ropas rojas interrumpió la adorable escena entre el kitsune y ella.

—¡Perro de mierda! ¡A Kagome le debes respeto!

—¡Vete al carajo, lobucho!

—Lo siento. —Kagome habló rápido mientras interrumpía al par que ya comenzaba a pelear de nuevo y sonrió tratando de apaciguar los humos—. Me pareció sentir algo extraño cerca y fui a ver. No quise preocuparlos. —Dijo Kagome sentándose en el suelo y entablando con Shippou una conversación más alegre.

Inuyasha y Kouga intercambiaron miradas, ciertamente confundidos. Usualmente, Kagome era más enérgica al detener sus batallas campales: gritaba un _osuwari_ o dos y todo concluía con discusiones más bien cómicas. Le dedicaron curiosas miradas a la chica del futuro, que ya hablaba contenta con el pequeño zorro. Fue en ese momento que ambos notaron que sus ojos brillaban, radiantes y encantados.

_Como si fuera feliz._

El hanyou omitió aquellas emociones que le provocaba verla tan compuesta, como si sufriera indignación por no ser él causa de angustia para ella. Luego tuvo a buen atino conversar con Kouga sobre sus intenciones de entrar al Hakureizan, dado que el youkai lobo no podía hacerlo gracias a la barrera purificadora que lo cubría todo.

Kagome no volvió a prestarle la más mínima atención en todo ese tiempo, como si hubiese asuntos más importantes qué atender en su cabeza. Quizás recordando la promesa que Bankotsu le había hecho antes de separarse... o tal vez los besos que se habían dado. _Los primeros de su vida_. Se sonrojó furiosamente mientras rememoraba aquellos acontecimientos, tratando de darle un poco de oxígeno al cerebro para que la sangre circulara.

Hasta que Inuyasha habló, para todo el grupo; ganando en Kagome la palidez digna de un muerto.

—Iré al Hakureizan. A estas alturas sólo quedan Renkotsu y Bankotsu vivos, no podrán impedirme llegar hasta el cabrón Naraku. —Declaró Inuyasha, serio, mientras observaba al youkai lobo y sus camaradas, así como a la chica del futuro.

Kagome se tensó al escuchar aquello, pero no dijo nada. De nuevo, volvió a sentir el miedo.

_Miedo por Bankotsu._

Kagome no dudaba del mercenario, para nada. Era poderoso y además, creía y confiaba en su palabra. Pero temía que fuera a cruzar camino con el hanyou y tuviera que enfrentarse a él sin más remedio. Sollozó suavemente, sin lágrimas y el pecho lleno de temor y angustia; trató de pensar en algo más alegre mientras hablaba con sus amigos, haciéndolas de ajena a toda aquella situación, sin mucho éxito.

Y mientras Inuyasha se decantaba por lanzarse a Hakureizan, dispuesto a cargarse a Naraku, teniendo a Kikyou en la mente; Kagome sólo rezaba porque Bankotsu saliera vivo de esa.

* * *

Agitó a Banryuu en su mano, dándole una vuelta a su alrededor y luego acomodándola en su funda, en su espalda. Había un exceso de confianza en sus ojos, que brillaron encantados de gusto mientras se acercaba a una de las tantas cuevas que se encontraban en el gran monte, más allá de la barrera espiritual que protegía a Naraku.

Se detuvo antes de entrar, meditabundo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen y la sensación de Kagome, la miko que acompañaba a Inuyasha, abrazándole con miedo, besándole con un anhelo más allá de todo aquello que hubiese podido conocer antes de ella, pidiéndole atentar contra su honor, contra su orgullo.

Algo en él casi lo convence de huir con ella, marcharse lejos, donde nadie les conociera, a pesar de ser cazados por el hanyou Inuyasha de todas las formas posibles.

Pero no quería orillarla a semejante cosa. Ella no lo merecía.

_Por eso había hecho aquella promesa._

Sin embargo, Bankotsu sabía, quizás más de lo que Kagome tenía consciencia, de que toda esa situación y esa promesa giraban en torno al hanyou Inuyasha. Nunca sería de otra forma. Si bien le había prometido regresar a su lado, una vez que se _cargara a ese poco hombre de mierda_; tenía claro que Kagome compartía un vínculo con ese hombre más allá de lo que cualquier otra criatura sería capaz, incluido él.

Se sentía tan celoso del estúpido Inuyasha. Tuvo la revelación de que Kagome, eventualmente, terminaría siendo de él. Porque la miko de ropas extrañas no podía _ser suya_ como él quería.

Y, ¿para qué mentirse? No quería romperle el corazón _de nuevo_, como lo hizo el hanyou de pelo plateado.

_Bankotsu sabía que moriría pronto._

Pero mientras ese momento llegaba, mientras Kagome volvía a despertar todo ese amor que sentía por Inuyasha, el líder del Shichinintai podía regodearse de que el corazón de la chica era ocupado por él. Y caminó hacia las entrañas del Hakureizan, listo a darle caza al némesis de Naraku, aquel que le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

_El segundo de su lista, después de Inuyasha._

Porque entonces, cuando fuera realmente libre, el pasado quedaría atrás y luego cumpliría aquella palabra dada a la mujer que ahora ocupaba su mente, su alma (si es que tenía una) y su todo.

La que se le había metido por los ojos y que ahora, se atrevía a decir, deseaba y quería más de lo que había deseado a alguna mujer antes.

Y con estos pensamientos, Bankotsu se lanzó con fuerza, siguiendo el sendero cavernoso que pronto lo llevaría a pisarle los pies al hanyou Inuyasha, como un primer paso hacia la libertad...

... _y al amor de Kagome_.

**Fin.**

* * *

**PS.** ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor, no duden en decirme qué les pareció este fanfic. Es mi segunda vez haciendo un BankotsuxKagome, así que estoy un poco nerviosa D:! La pareja me agrada, pero no me había animado a escribir algo in-series de ellos dos, me daba como miedito ;w;.

Las invito a que se pasen a otros fanfics del concurso (pueden verlos accediendo al topic que les mostré más arriba). Y si mi fanfic les ha gustado, me ayudarían con su voto para el concurso. Para votar deben acceder en el siguiente topic: _**topic/ 84265/ 92048455/ 1/**_ (sólo usuarios registrados en la página pueden votar).

Gracias por leer. Nos estaremos leyendo ;)

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
